


Thread Count of a Million

by mistyzeo



Series: With Benefits (hate!sex) [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - High School, Drugs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has two nights with Jensen on senior week after graduation, and he wants to make the most of it.  Fortunately, pot makes Jensen incredibly sensitive to touch, so at least Jared has that going for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thread Count of a Million

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://juice817.livejournal.com/profile)[**juice817**](http://juice817.livejournal.com/) , who directed my attention (again) towards [this gif](http://26.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lnpppwDUYP1qbephpo1_500.gif) (nsfw, but when am i ever), and then also recorded a [podfic of the first hate!sex fic](http://audio-by-juice.livejournal.com/38571.html) for me. ♥

Jensen is high. He keeps running his hands through Jared's hair and murmuring to himself, and Jared is a little too drunk himself to make a fuss about it. They're at the house at the beach Jensen and his friends rented for senior week, and it's midnight. Danneel is swinging in the hammock on the porch, humming, and Aldis and Beth are off somewhere having sex. Jared wants to have sex. Jensen is cuddly and goofy and he won't stop touching, and Jared wants to put his mouth all over him.

"Hey," he says, "you wanna go upstairs?"

Jensen smiles at him, slow like molasses. "Why?" he asks, smirking. His eyes are slightly unfocused.

"'Cause," Jared says, "I want to lick you."

Jensen snorts, and kisses Jared's temple. "You're fuckin' weird."

"You're on drugs."

"Yes," Jensen agrees. "I am. What are you gonna do about it?"

"C'mon," Jared says, stumbling to his feet and grabbing Jensen's hands. "C'mon, let's go."

"Danneel!" Jensen hollers. "We're gonna go fuck."

"Cool!" she yells back. "I'm gonna imagine it and masturbate."

"Creepy," Jensen says to Jared. "Lead on, MacDuff."

"Lay on."

"Fuck you."

Jared kisses him, presses their lips together soft and quick, and pulls him in the direction of Jensen's bedroom. His parents were not thrilled about the idea of him going to senior week, but with enough cajoling and negotiation he managed to get permission for two nights. He left his house as early as humanly possible this morning, was at the beach by noon, and had already gotten a blowjob by one p.m. Life is good.

Jensen sprawls on the bed, nuzzling his face into the sheets. "Oh my god," he mumbles, "they're so soft. Jared. Feel them. They're so fucking soft."

"They're sheets," Jared says, kicking off his jeans and climbing in beside him.

"I bet they have like a thread count of a million," Jensen says. His eyes are closed, and his fingers are clenching and unclenching in the sheets. "Wow."

"You're too stoned to fuck," Jared accuses, trying to keep himself from being disappointed. He's not just in this relationship for the sex, he thinks, but had pretty much counted on falling asleep wrapped up in Jensen, naked and sticky and disgusting and perfect.

Jensen opens his eyes and lifts his head. "I'm not," he says. "I'm not. Clothes are hard. Am I wearing shoes?"

"No," Jared says. Even if Jensen's only halfway lucid he's extra sensitive to touch when he's high. Jared could just get on with it, probably, and Jensen would thank him. He nudges Jensen's hip to roll him over and unbuttons his jeans. Jensen squirms out of them, pushes them to the floor, and grabs for Jared's hand. He rucks up his own shirt and puts Jared's hand on his belly and _moans_ , like it's the best thing he's ever felt.

Jared can't help the little echoing moan that catches in his throat, and he rubs a circle on Jensen's abdomen. Jensen stretches his arms over his head, arching his back, and the look of pure ecstasy that crosses his face has Jared's dick swelling in his boxers.

"Fuck," Jensen says, "I love your hands. Gimmie--" and Jared gives him the other hand. Jensen nuzzles his face into Jared's palm, pressing his cheek into Jared's lifeline, and sighs. "Yeah."

"Roll over," Jared says, thumbing Jensen's lower lip and pulling his hands away. Jensen groans, mournful, but he obeys. Jared pushes his shirt up his spine, grinding his hands into the muscles of Jensen's back, and Jensen's more satisfied moan is muffled in the sheets again. Jared keeps pushing, gets Jensen's shirt off over his head, and smooths his hands back down Jensen's arms.

"Fuck," Jensen says again, "please, god, do it again."

Jared obeys, smiling to himself. He pulls off his own shirt and swings a leg over Jensen's body, massages up Jensen's bare arms to his hands. Jensen links their fingers together for a second, squeezes, and lets go. Jared scrapes his blunt fingernails from Jensen's elbow to shoulder, drawing another moan out of him.

"Do my neck," Jensen murmurs, squirming under Jared and presenting the back of his neck. Jared runs his thumbs down Jensen's neck from his hairline to his shoulder blades, and then dugs the heels of his hands into the muscle of his deltoids. Jensen whimpers, pushing back into him.

Jared leans down to press a kiss to the back of his head. "Good?" he asks.

Jensen's response is garbled, but definitely affirmative.

"Good." Jared is feeling pretty content, actually, sitting on Jensen's thighs and rubbing his back. He's just tipsy enough to find the movement of Jensen's muscles under his skin completely fascinating, and Jensen's muffled noises of appreciation feel like they're working their way into his body through his fingertips. He's more than half-hard against Jensen's ass, and Jensen is moving his hips underneath him like he's trying to get more comfortable, grinding himself into the bed.

"Naked," Jensen says suddenly, lifting his head. "I just need everything off."

"Me or you?" Jared asks.

"Everything. Everyone." He frowns. "Not everyone. Just me and you."

"Okay," Jared agrees. He climbs off, pushes and prods Jensen until he's lying in the middle of the bed, and strips him of his boxers. His own end up somewhere near his jeans, and he gives his cock a push just to see it bounce back up, hard and jutting from between his thighs. Jensen watches him, smirking, eyes half-lidded. Jared crawls onto the bed beside him. "Stay still," he whispers, kissing Jensen's shoulder, and Jensen murmurs an agreement.

The line of Jensen's back is a sinuous curve that makes Jared's mouth water. He wants to lick from the top of Jensen's spine to the bottom, without stopping, just to see if he can. He wants to feel every bump of his vertebrae under his tongue, one after another. He wants to count Jensen's ribs with his fingertips while he licks him, feel the strength in his lithe, tight body, and then fuck him into the mattress. He doesn't usually feel like this. Jensen's the bossy one, the mouthy one, the one with a plan. Jensen has demands, and Jared meets them. But right now, with Jensen still brushing his fingers along the weave of the sheets and breathing soft and rapid, his eyes fluttering open and closed as he waits-- just _waits_ \-- for Jared to do something, Jared wants everything.

He has to start somewhere. He leans over Jensen, plans his hands on either side of Jensen's narrow waist, and opens his mouth upside-down against the nape of Jensen's neck. Jensen sighs and slides one hand up the inside of Jared's bare thigh, just to touch. He curls his fingers around Jared's leg and holds him there, and Jared touches his tongue to Jensen's skin. He follows the line of Jensen's spine carefully, finding the curve and dip. Jensen tastes salty like the ocean, sour like the sunscreen he slathered on this afternoon, and warm like the sunburn he's going to have if he's not careful tomorrow. He moans, gripping Jared's thigh, and disrupts Jared's journey down the middle of his back by shifting, shoving his other hand beneath him.

"Ah ah," Jared scolds, mouth open, and Jensen groans and puts his hand back on the bed. Jared cups his left hand around the firm curve of Jensen's ass, sliding his thumb into Jensen's crack. Jensen shivers, spreading his thighs apart, and Jared finds the tight heat of his balls and the soft skin of his rock-hard cock, trapped between his thighs and the bed, pointing towards his feet.

Jared has to lean, but he manages to get his head between Jensen's thighs and keeps licking, even though his tongue feels dry, over his balls and down his length to the wet tip of his dick. Jensen muffles a little cry into the crook of his elbow, and Jared has to catch his breath. His blood is pounding with lust, and he wants more. More of the taste of Jensen's body, of the sound of him overwhelmed with pleasure, of the feeling of his ass yielding under Jared's hands. He pulls out of Jensen's grip and shifts again, crawling between Jensen's legs.

Jensen's already got something like a tan darkening his calves and feet and increasing the number of freckles on his back and shoulders, but his ass is still milk-pale. Jared rubs his hands up Jensen's thighs, fixated on the way the hair gets finer and lighter the higher up he goes, and bends his head to press a kiss to the crease of Jensen's ass and thigh. Jensen twitches, murmuring. His cock looks huge, framed by his pale thighs and trapped against the bed, and it's hot under Jared's fingertips. The head is dripping, and Jared squirms down to lick it, gathering pre-come on his tongue.

Jensen's "Fuck, oh, fuck," is pretty damn audible. Jared squeezes his ass, hissing, "Shh!" and Jensen moans again sharply. It sends a wave of heat washing through Jared, and he bites a mark into the back of Jensen's thigh our of sheer possessiveness. The sounds Jensen makes are _his_ , and he doesn't want anyone else to get to hear them. Christ. What if Danneel is listening in? Would she do that? She's Jensen's best friend-- no, she had to be joking earlier.

"Stop teasing," Jensen orders, and Jared glances up to meet his gaze over his shoulder. Jensen's flushed pink, and his eyes are almost all pupil thanks to the pot in addition to the sex. He's squirming minutely, rubbing himself on the sheets, and his toes are flexing and curling against the bed by Jared's hips.

"I'm not teasing," Jared says. "You know I'm good for it."

"Gimmie your mouth," Jensen says. "I want it. I want you to. Please, Jared, please; just do it. Don't make me beg."

"Already are," Jared says, jaw clenching with want. He presses another kiss to the curve of Jensen's ass and eases his cheeks apart. Jensen presses his face back into the pillow and moans, and Jared wets his lips. They've been together way too long for him to not have done this before, but Jensen's never really been interested. He loves fucking Jared's mouth, and a couple of times after the disaster over winter break he's let Jared finger him while he's sucking his dick, but he's never asked for this before.

But he loves doing it to Jared, so it can't be all bad. And with the way Jared's mouth is watering now, the rest of him seems to agree. Jensen's hole is tight and pink and clean, and Jared just has to go for it.

The first touch of his tongue has Jensen jerking, all over, stifling a, _"Yes,"_ into the bed. He spreads his legs even wider, as far as they'll go, and arches his hips back against Jared's face. He tastes salty, and musky like sweat, and a little sour, but definitely not bad. Jared licks again, warming up to the idea. The peachfuzz of Jensen's ass is soft against his cheeks, and suddenly he's worried that his own five o'clock shadow, while faint, is going to give Jensen some kind of burn. But Jensen's not protesting, still whimpering quietly and rocking his hips against the bed. Jared almost doesn't have to do any work, could probably just stick out his tongue and let Jensen get himself off, but he likes the feeling of being in control. He grips Jensen's asscheeks hard, pinning him to the bed, and licks him firmly, again and again.

"Fuck, yes," Jensen says, whining, "oh my god, Jay, do it harder."

Jared's own dick jumps, dripping on his thighs curled up under him, and he flattens his tongue and works it hard against Jensen's asshole, as hard as he can. He can imagine the look on Jensen's face as he cries out, cries Jared's name.

It's a lot like sucking cock, in a way, Jared realizes, opening his mouth wider and getting as deep into Jensen's crack as he can. The wetter he makes it the more Jensen squirms, and the faster and harder he goes the louder Jensen moans. He eats at him hungrily, charged up, trying to catalogue every new sound, every reaction. He wishes he could see Jensen's face, watch his hands ruining the sheets, but he has to rely on the pitch of Jensen's groans and the rising tension in his body, up his back and in his thighs, to tell him how close Jensen is.

Jensen's muttering, unintelligible and desperate, until Jared really stops to listen, pausing in his enthusiastic licking to stroke Jensen's hole more softly. Then he can hear Jensen whispering, "So good, it's so good, oh my fucking-- Jared, Jared, _Jared._ " Jared flushes from head to toe. He wants Jensen to come from this. He could ask to fuck him, offer it offhand, but he doesn't care about that right now. He wants to take advantage of Jensen's altered state and make him come just by eating him out.

Jared shifts his weight, digging his hands deeper into Jensen's flesh and rocking Jensen's hips up to meet his mouth, ease the crick in his neck. Jensen scrabbles against the sheets, whimpering, and his cock twitches under Jared's chin. Jared's balls are so tight, hanging between his legs, and he wants to touch himself, jerk himself off, he's so wound up.

Not yet.

His jaw is sore. Not as bad as it is when he sucks Jensen too long and Jensen gets impatient, holds his head in place and fucks his mouth, but still aching. Jensen's writhing non-stop, gasping, so close. Jared drags his tongue long and slow up Jensen's crack, almost to the bump of his tailbone, and back down again.

"Fuck, fuck," Jensen says, grinding his hips into the bed, "I'm gonna come, Jay--"

"Ngh," Jared agrees, squeezing his ass with both hands.

"Don't stop," Jensen begs. "Don't fucking stop, I'm-- I-- ah-- ah!" His back bows sharply, almost lifting him off the bed, his head going down to press into the pillows again, and his hips rising. Jared follows, holding his hips, still wiggling his tongue against Jensen's twitching hole. He can feel the hot pulse of come against his neck and collarbone, down his chest, as Jensen spurts into the mess of sheets underneath them.

The instant he relaxes Jared's up, kneeling over Jensen's bright red ass, hand wrapped around his cock. He jacks himself hard, fast, inches from orgasm, all the pleasure coiled tight in his body. Jensen's satisfied moan sets him off, and he loses it all over Jensen's back, blowing his load in sticky lines up his spine.

Jensen groans again, rolling his head to the side, as Jared collapses beside him.

"You came on me," he accuses, slurring, eyes half lidded.

"Yup," Jared agrees, trying to catch his breath. He puts a hand to his jaw, rubs it back and forth, and Jensen smirks sloppily. Then he's hauling himself up on his elbows and leaning over Jared, opening his mouth to kiss him. Jared almost pulls away-- he tastes like ass, actually, and even if it wasn't bad while he was down there there's no reason Jensen would want that-- but he doesn't, because Jensen leans on his shoulder and keeps him in place and kisses him until all Jared can taste is Jensen's mouth.

Then he collapses again, draped over Jared's chest, his chin digging into Jared's pec. He squirms, wriggling until they're lined up from shoulder to ankle, and rests his cheek on Jared's shoulder.

"'M glad you could come up," he whispers.

Jared suspects he's still lying in the wet spot, and he knows he's still striped with Jared's come. He should say something.

Jensen sighs, against his neck.

Well, he's already asleep, Jared thinks. Shouldn't disturb him now.

So he'll get to wake up tangled in Jensen after all. Life is awesome.


End file.
